Ryun Dragmeer
Ryun Dragmeer is a Kage-Shin who serves under the shadow empire of Valdrann. Also known for his other name as the '''Frozen Blade '''for his ice elemental abilities. It is revealed he was the Ice Titan Hydros along with the rest of the Titans now turned into Kage-Shin. Appearance Ryun's entire body is snow white as well as his roughly spiked hair, along with his kimono with dark insides. His eyes are black with only the pupils ice blue. Personality When he was a Titan, he was very destructive and was no less dumb when he missed the direction of Olympus until Hades pointed it out. Much like his element, Ryun is a sadistic and cold character who who shows no mercy to his enemies. Shows a rivally with the air elemental Kage-Shin Rinzler and easily taunts him for personal amusement. Like many of his kind he is very loyal to Valdrann and usually chooses to obey or ignore them for reasons unknown on rare occasions. Plot Ancient Past Hydros was one of the Titans who ruled the ancient Greece before humans were created until he along with the other elemental Titans were imprisoned in Tartarus for untold centuries after the war against the Gods. They were at some point freed by their nephew Hades to accomplish his plan to overthrow Zeus to take over but were defeated and killed by Hercules. At some point he was now transformed, given a new body and limitless powers by Valdrann in exchange for his loyalty which they agreed and now goes by the name Ryun Dragmeer. Shadows of The Past Ryun was first seen bickering with Rinzler after his near 'defeat' with the Keyblade Wielders at Beast's Castle, preparing a fight with him but was intervened by Soban Chu who came for him and said the Shadow Emperor requested their pressence along with Demoran and Lutavius. Reluctanly left and followed the rest to the throne room. He was the first to speak up of Vader's pressence and demanded to know why he was here, as the rest were intriqued also but was ordered to be silent by the Shadow Emperor. They were ordered to follow the Keyblade Wielders and their allies to Olympus, much of their surprise as Ryun grins in satisfactory and travels through the corridor of darkness with his group. Battle of Olympus Upon his arrival upon the the Underworld, surprising the Lord of the Dead, Hades during his plot for revenge on Hercules. Confusing him on ohw they know him well until they brought up Valdrann's name, greatly stuttered the God upon hearing his revival, but it wasn't just that when he and Lutavius Flare covered half of his form in ice and lava, the same demonstration as they did to Zeus which made him realise who they are much to his shock and horror. Ryun was the first to announce of them being the former titans that he freed years ago and began to torment him with their new powers for leaving them to their deaths, along with their Cyclops ally in his failed plot to overthrow the King of the Grek Gods. Abilities His abilities are entirely based on ice and able to manipulate the element by will and also his movement such as when waving his sword or hand, ice would follow to the direction he points to. He could also create ice within the area and use for a shield against attacks to protect him. Weapons Ryun's primary weapon is the Nodachi and shares the same as his form with a chain attached to the end of the hilt. Qoutes Trivia Ryun Dragmeer is mostly based on the bleach character Ichigo's Hollow Category:Kage-shin Category:Characters (SOTP) Category:Articles in need of expansion